1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coolant conditioning unit for the coolant of an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Coolant conditioning units of this type are known from practice. On the one hand, they make it possible to extend the useful life of the coolant by filtering it. With conditioning units of this type it is furthermore customarily provided to use a cartridge with conditioning agent when changing the filter insert. This cartridge is automatically opened when the filter insert is inserted into the housing and adds conditioning additives into the coolant circuit, e.g., so-called “inhibitors,” which can serve, e.g., as antifreeze and corrosion inhibitor.
With coolant conditioning units of this type, the so-called filter change, i.e., the change of the filter insert, often takes place when the coolant still has a relatively high temperature, and the coolant system is under pressure.